


【授翻】I get by（with a little help from my friends）

by AryaEinstein



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9366305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryaEinstein/pseuds/AryaEinstein
Summary: “So……”Even开口，现在只有Isak注意到他的脸色有点怪怪的，“我不是太确定，但是有可能Eskild刚才看见了我裸着。”Or：四次Isak的朋友过于投入他的性生活，而这次他们后悔了。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I get by (with a little help from my friends)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9121330) by [diamondjacket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondjacket/pseuds/diamondjacket). 



> 渣翻，很粗糙

Chapter 1

1

Isak正在和擀面杖做一场已经失败的斗争---试图忽略Even在他臀部探求的双手---当Vilde略带紧张地露齿笑着，端着一盘撒着明亮糖霜的纸杯蛋糕靠近他们的时候。

考虑到离午饭时间已经过了几个小时，而大概半个城市的人都知道他是有名的嗜好甜食，Isak通常是对烘焙的东西来者不拒。但是周五在学校度过了几小时后，他感觉很累，他可能由于而寒冷感觉萎靡不振，但他还是不得不被贿赂着参加这个抱抱团会议……Even也没能躲掉这个，如果他没有穿着那件连帽衫，没有那样看着他，用他那张脸---

“Hi，Isak！”Vilde说，用她那典型的尖锐的声音，Isak通常会发现她的可爱之处，但他现在的心情让这声音听起来像是指甲刮黑板，把他的神经都撕成一条一条的了。

“Hi，”Isak警惕道，很高兴让Even接手了这个滚面团的工作。他几乎立即，很容易就把那一团看起来可怜相的面团滚成一个完美的，平滑的面饼状，这位老兄对饼干面饼的专业程度有点让他性奋了，就现在。

Vilde把小蛋糕盘子递给他，然后给了他一个不自在的微笑。

“这些是给你的，”她说，她突如其来的害羞让Isak摸不着头脑，“我只是，我想谢谢你对Magnus说的……那些事。”

等等，啥？她该不会是说---

“你这样做真的非常酷，而且那些事情……”她低头自顾自露出温柔的笑容，“从那之后发展的很好。”

Okay，首先，呕╭∩╮（￣▽￣）╭∩╮

其次，Isak完全不想知道那场非常不舒服的谈话之后事情发展的怎样怎样好。Magnus连他妈的两个星期的闭嘴都做不到，而且他现在知道很多，很多，关于Vilde缺少咽反射，（哈呀咽反射不懂的请百度⊙ω⊙）啊不，不不不，现在不要再想这个了。

Even挑起眉毛，给了他一个疑问的眼神，但是Isak只是冲他轻轻摇了下头。

“哦，”Isak说，笨拙地接过小蛋糕，试图极力掩饰他脸上表露出的痛苦，“那，呃，那挺好的。”

Vilde点点头，不知怎的看起来既兴奋又尴尬。

“谢谢，”她说，“如果你，呃，需要说什么事，或者，呃，需要任何帮助，告诉我行吗？”

Isak不太明白这是什么意思，不过听起来不像好事。

“Oooo……kay？”他说，甚至没有想去掩饰他的疑惑，“不是太明白，呃，不过还是谢谢，吧。”

Vilde的眼睛忽然放大，微微紧握双手，“Oh！好吧……我的意思是如果你需要帮助关于，呃，保护措施什么的？”

不不不不不不……

“或者如果你对于那些事是怎么起作用的有任何问题，我觉得校医室的那些小册子----”

“啊这些够了，Vilde！”Isak说----或者吼----急切地。他不可能让她这辆思考的火车继续行驶。他要转学---或是搬到另一个洲去----在他让那些话说完之前。“谢谢，不过……我们，呃，我们挺好的。”

他感觉他旁边有轻微的颤抖而且他很确定，当他看过去时他看见Even因憋笑而颤抖的身子。这个混蛋。

然后Even转身面对着Vilde，带着他那高电力的笑容，他脸上的每一个角落都遍布着亲切和善，让Isak的手掌出汗，眼皮沉重，心跳加速。

Vilde一下子眼神明亮起来。混蛋。

“别担心，”Even说，用一只手环住Isak的肩膀然后把他拉近怀里，“我们会注意安全的。”

“呃啊，”Isak叹气，尽管被忽略掉了。

Even指着Isak手里的那盘小蛋糕，“顺便说，这些看起来很棒。”他说，眨了下眼。还眨眼，我的天。

因为赢得Vilde的心就是这么简单，她开心地看着他说，“Oh，好吧，那很好！非常好。”她指指身后，那边Eva看起来好像在弄新出炉的小松糕，“那好，呃，我该走了，那等下再见啦。”

“当然。”Even说，笑得露出牙齿。

“再次感谢，Isak。”她说，然后转身离开了。

等她走得远到听不见声音了，Even扑哧一笑，“所以那个是关于什么的？”

尽管他已经尽了最大努力，Isak能感觉到他逐渐发热的脸颊出卖了他。

“没什么，”他说，尽力表现的很随意。换句话说，太……失败了。“Vilde是个怪人。”

Even给了他一个很明显知道Isak说的全是屁话的眼神，然后他慢慢逼近他。

“别说的好像没事一样，”他说，抬手轻拍Isak的脸颊，“尤其是现在当你这么红的时候。”

妈蛋。

Isak翻了个白眼悲哀地试图掩盖住现在他是多么羞耻，“这太蠢了！”他说，“Magnus真的很想他的鸡巴被舔，但是Vilde似乎不怎么感兴趣，所以他来问我……我有没有……你知道的……”

Even脸上突然露出得意洋洋的神色，他肯定知道了。

“Isak，”他说，手放在他胸口，“你告诉他我们那些性感的小秘密了吗？”

“闭嘴。”

Even并没有闭嘴，“你告诉他我是你的梦中情人了吗？”

“呃啊。”

“还有我是你拥有过最好的？”

“我们不要再约会了。”

Even停顿，思考，“你有没有告诉他你用舌头做的那些事？”

Isak低头想要藏起他脸上快要控制不住的可怜羞耻的笑容。还想要强行压下那洪水般的记忆---清晰的，生动的，强烈的记忆---那些他本不应该在公众场合记起来的。

“再继续说我就永远不会再做了，”他说，抬头带着挑战性的眼神注视着Even的眼睛。

Even把他拉的更近，低头笑着看着他，眯着眼笑。然后目光下移到Isak的嘴唇上，他的眼神也变得火热----然后呃啊，Isak对这个眼神太太太没有抵抗力了，妈蛋诅咒他下地狱啊啊----他抬手缓缓地在Isak脖子后的软软的卷发上划圈。

Even俯身靠近时，Isak能听见他自己的呼吸加速，然后感觉一个轻柔的吻扫过他嘴唇。

“谎话精。”Even抵着他的嘴唇含糊不清地说，声音沙哑低沉。

而Isak再也忍不住，他往Even的怀里靠近然后又倾身过去吻他。因为……对。

他完全就是在撒谎。

2  
细胞分裂，Isak写下来，眼睛开始变得呆滞，关于那些染色体的复制和分离的过程什么的……

当Even进他房间的时候，那些细胞分裂的知识点全被他抛到脑后。浴巾围在他的腰上，刚洗完澡头发还湿漉漉的，还有----嗯，Even的锁骨。这样谁还管什么家庭作业？

“So……”Even开口，现在只有Isak注意到他的脸色有点怪怪的，“我不是太确定，但是有可能Eskild刚才看见了我裸着。”

“Shit，”Isak说，皱了下鼻子，“那它……呃你觉得这是故意的吗？”因为，呃，那是Eskild。刚才Isak找个理由回房间时，Eskild和Noora手里拿着一瓶超大SIZE的夏布利酒，他俩已经非常醉了。

Even摇摇头。谢天谢地。“不，不，完全是意外，我确定。我洗完澡出来还没来得及遮起来的时候他被绊了一下，然后他差不多……逃跑了。没什么大不了的。”

你不像我那么了解Eskild，Isak在心里说。他说出来的就只是，“Hmm，”他微微撅起嘴，因为他想到别人-----也欣赏到这具男性肉体，Isak得加一句----因为Even的身体被别人大饱眼福让他胃都绞起来。

Even走过来坐在他旁边，嘲弄笑道，“嫉妒了？”他问，像个迷人的混蛋一样挑眉，“因为他看见了本来属于你的东西？”

一点点，Isak想。

“没有。”Isak说，一点也没有发脾气。

Even笑笑，“别担心，”他说，“我估计Eskild都不会记得，我的鸡巴只是……他生命中见过的众多鸡巴中的一个，会混在其他鸡巴里记不得的。”

“呃啊，”Isak说，尽管他已经面带笑容因为他确定Even知道他赢了。Even所有赢过他的记录真是让人非常印象深刻。

“这是你说的啊，你的鸡巴是几百万中的一个，my love，让我展示出我有多感激它，”Even用他高分贝的声音说，带着喘息，把Isak扑到一边。

但是Isak不会不反抗就屈服，所以他回击给Even一个挑衅的眼神，“我还没见过一百万个鸡巴，”他说，假装不屑一顾，“我又怎么知道？”

他微微撅起的嘴让Even非常满意，“噢~~come on，你喜欢它，”Even说，对他狡猾地露齿一笑，“它也爱你。”

现在，Isak没办法控制住他快要燃烧起来的脸颊了。

“来嘛，就承认了吧，”Even说，迅速的把一条腿跨过Isak，骑坐在他身上，把他整个人紧紧箍住，“你爱它。”

而当他身上有个趴着的Even时他的自尊根本没地方放，Isak斜着身子抵着枕头，甩给他一个懒洋洋的笑容，“Mm，”他开口，一只手把玩着Even浴巾的边缘，“对，我爱它。”

#####

第二天早上，Isak发现自己难得的要做这件事了：打扫房间。Even已经走了，去和他父母吃早午饭去了，所以Isak可以坦率地承认昨天晚上的……服务……让他今天早上感觉极其轻快。

Even不需要自我吹捧，尽管……他有资格吹捧。

Isak清扫床头柜上的灰尘----当Eskild听着歌进来时他听见了Frank Ocean的歌。

“Good morning，sunshine！”Eskild笑着唱出来。

Isak觉得他有点可疑。

“Hello，”他谨慎地说。

Eskild旋转着进入房间，用一种他自以为很迷人的方式，看起来好像在随音乐起舞，不过那音乐就只有他自己能听见。

“这个星期天你过得怎么样？”

Okay，现在Isak觉得他非常可疑。

“挺好，”他说，感觉自己要被卷入一场折磨中，“怎么了？”

Eskild甩给他一个完全天真无辜的眼神，没错，这只会给清醒的Isak带来坏消息，“哦，没事，”他说，抚平他衬衫上本就不存在的褶皱，“就是在想你有没有几分钟时间和你的非凡的有才华的大师来一场会议。”

Fuck。

Isak叹口气，“我有选择权吗？”

“Isak，你一直都有选择权啊，”Eskild啧啧道，“现在，你的选择是：坐下和你最爱的同时也非常爱你的室友聊个天，或者……事实上，不，你没有选择。”

Isak甚至没力气去翻白眼，他只是喷了口气然后无力地坐到床上。

“所以要干嘛？我的超级大师？”

Eskild挨着他坐下，耸耸肩，“好吧，有件有意思的事，”他说，“昨晚我碰巧，在全宇宙的怜悯下而且我自己完全没有犯错的情况下，稍微瞥到你男朋友的，呃……”

突然之间，Isak突然想起之前和Even的谈话。Oh God，他怎么给这个忘了？

“不不不不不不不，”他说，拼命摇头，好像拒绝接受这个会让这件事少一点真实性似的。

“没什么大不了，”Eskild安慰他，“没有什么我没见过的，Isak。”

“不管你要说什么，”Isak求他，“求你再考虑一下。

Eskild给他一个毫无波动的眼神，交叉双臂，“Isak，闭嘴让你的大师帮助你，行吗？”

Isak除了无助地呻吟啥都不能做。

“So，”Eskild继续说，毫不在意Isak的痛苦，“我碰巧注意到他的挺……大？”

“不要这样，man，”Isak说。

“而且我知道在这方面你是个新手，只是想说如果你有任何问题关于，你懂的，Even的……长度…”

“Ugh.”

“……只要告诉我一声。我有很多经验，可以帮你……你懂的，”

这场谈话简直太太太糟了，糟过Isak的小脑袋能想到的任何东西。

“这TM是什么意思？”Isak有点抓狂。

“比如，玩具。”Eskild说。

“玩具？”Isak在能制止自己之前就吼出来。

Eskild给了。他一个怜悯的眼神，“对，Isak，你是个拥有网络的青少年男孩，我知道你懂那些是什么。”

Isak咽了口口水，“我意思是，对，我知道，不过……那些东西难道不是给女孩儿用的吗？”他问，脑子里充满了那些徒劳的夜里在他电脑前不愉快的回忆，那些胸部法式指甲和泡泡糖口红，还有对那些黄片不起作用而产生的“我有什么毛病？”的疑问。

“Oh，Isak，”Eskild叹口气，听起来有点溺爱，“有时候我忘了尽管你不知怎么第一次就找到一个黄金男朋友，但你还只是一个little baby gay。”

Isak有点生气地喷气，“这重要吗？”

“那些东西不只是给女孩儿用的，小傻瓜，来，看看我的，”Eskild说，手伸到背后然后不知从什么地方拿出一个紫色的，闪闪发亮的自慰棒，WTF？“这是设计给……”

“别把这东西放我床上！！”Isak惊慌道。

“这是干净的，你这个小笨蛋，”他翻了个白眼，“我只是想说，这个是为男人设计的。而且你能买到一大串不同尺寸的，所以你可以用它……你懂的。”

然后，呃，气氛就像之前一样诡异，Isak说不出关于这个主意……有什么东西不……有吸引力的。他之前从没试过，而Even很厉害在床上也是势不可挡的好，那他怎么做才能合格呢？如果他做错了什么呢？如果Even不喜欢呢？

（如果他喜欢呢？）

“怎么，呃，你怎么知道我是那个……呃，在底……”他低头嘀咕。

Eskild只是耸耸肩，“我不知道，”他简单地说，“而且如果你没有打算用这个，完全OK，我保证我不会再烦你。”

沉默了。Isak试图控制他脸上的热度。他现在完全不能直视Eskild的眼睛，所以他选择盯着他的毯子然后拽多余的线头。

终于，他叹口气，“不，我……我想过这个，”他轻声说，双臂抱膝，“我觉得……是有什么我想要的。某种意义上，是将会想要的。”

Eskild给了他一个很小的善意的微笑。

“太好了，”他说，把手机从口袋里拿出来然后开始打字，“我给你发点链接。”

“不不不，你不用---”

“太晚了！”他唱出来，Isak的手机叮了一声，是条新短信。Eskild咧嘴笑起来，翘起二郎腿，“应该是我的短信。好啦~~很高兴和你谈话，我的性感恶魔小野猫。”

“Ugh.”

“注意安全，哦要记住多用润滑油！”

他边说这句边退出了房间，留Isak一人张口无语问苍天。

接下来的几分钟他就楞坐在那儿，还能感受到刚才的羞耻，盯着床上刚刚Eskild放自慰棒的地方，好像他的床背叛了他一样，Isak发现自己的手很猥琐的在床头柜上手机边转来转去。

偷偷瞥一眼应该没关系吧？显然他对Eskild刚才提起的怪想法极度好奇。那很搞笑，他根本没打算对Eskild发给他的东西做任何事。很显然的。

因为那样会很奇怪。非常奇怪。奇怪到极致。

（如果他先把Eskild给他的链接马克一下，那么没人会知道的。他注意到它变红了，好吧。）

（Even总是说红色是他的颜色。）

3

为啥他的储物柜总是等到Isak将要过最糟心的一天时变成一个完全的大混蛋？

二十分钟后他有场生物考试，他要把东西放进去而且他的课本也被锁在柜子里了，如果他用大锤把这破东西毁了会被开除吗？或者，用喷火器？

“深呼吸，Isak，”Eva的声音传过来，之后她带笑出现在他身边，她越过他，熟练的在他柜子上敲几下然后那柜子门突然自己弹开了，好像刚才Isak在濒死边缘花的的那五分钟在浪费生命。

他深呼吸，然后长出了一口气，不知道这是什么巫术，但是他现在不打算问这个，“Thanks，”他说，从他那乱糟糟的柜子里。拯救出他的生物课本塞进书包里。

“其实我们想和你来个非常非常简短的谈话，”Eva说，而且Isak到现在才注意到她带着Jonas一起来的，嗯哼。如果这不能让他回忆起去年的场景，还有什么可以呢？

“当然，”他说，因为他们三个一起聊天，像以前一样，虽然这非常反常，不过他足够信任他们不会把这气氛弄得怪怪的，“不过得快一点，十五分钟后还有个该死的生物考试。”

“好，”她点点头，然后给Jonas使了个眼色，看起来对他要做的事有点犹豫又有点兴奋……反正这是他们现在的表现，“So，我注意到你最近有点……瘸，或是什么的。”

Isak僵住。不知道是出乎意料还是太过害怕，事实上他不能说，他现在没有扔掉他手里的东西然后尖叫着逃跑就算是个奇迹了。

“最近看到几次，我看见了，事实上，我们都看见了，”她加了一句，意味深长地瞟了眼Jonas。Jonas立即点头，Isak甚至不能因为这个怪他，因为任何人在Eva现在这种心情下公然反抗她就是傻子。

“我知道这有点尴尬而且我们问你这个只是出于爱，”Eva继续说，完全忽略Isak现在内心快要死了的事实，“但是Even他没有对你……太粗暴吧？”

现在是个地面裂开把我整个人吞进去的好时机，Isak想，为什么当你需要一个灾难前的自然预兆时这个宇宙从来不给你？

Eva把手放在Isak胳膊上，她可能认为这是个安慰性的动作，“我知道这会有多难受，而且有时男生们意识不到他们插的太深了，”她说，而Isak感觉他的眼睛现在瞪地像平底锅一样大。Jonas干咳然后低头看鞋，好像他的鞋是他见到的最有意思的事了。

Isak想要说点什么让她停下，他现在就需要这场谈话结束，在他因为脸上充血而真的昏过去之前。但是他卡住了。

“我知道这很难，不过当这事儿发生时你需要说出来，这样你才不会受伤，”Eva说完，冲Jonas挑眉，然后使劲向他使眼色。

Jonas尴尬地清清嗓子，说“Yeah，bro，如果我需要揍他一顿就告诉我一声，我一直在你身后。”  
这是句肮脏的谎话，因为如果他在Isak身后他就会找到方法阻止这场谈话的发生，Jesus Christ。

Isak知道他的沉默让事情更糟，而且他现在张着嘴像个傻吊。不管现在他嘴里说出怎样可悲的谎话绝对都会失败。

“不用，”他说，声音听起来很心虚，“我，呃，体育课时候肌肉拉伤了，你们懂的……足球什么的。”

这可能是他说过的最蠢的话，Eva毫不吃惊的表情也证实了这一点。

她就只是站在那儿，交叉双臂，挑起眉毛，她脸上的每一寸都在冲他喊，你说的全是屁话，Isak。

而他完全就是。事情不是完全像Eva想的那样，不过，呃，好吧，也差不多。Isak脸上发热，想着昨天晚上的事。Eskild的建议……非常有用，尽管他死也不想承认。

他在Eva批判的注视下局促不安，为啥他刚才还想要重燃这段友情？很明显，她是个用邪恶手段做邪恶的事毁掉他人生的邪恶的人。

终于，Isak崩溃了，“Okay！！”他说，甩给Jonas一个不安的眼神，他是目前为止对所有事表现最好的……但是如果他触及了他的底线会发生什么呢？

Isak能做的只有听天由命了。

“Okay，”他重复道，语气温和下来，“那就是因为……那个，不过……”他吸气，“没有什么是我没有要求的，或是……享受的。”

Jonas的眼睛突然瞪大，但是他很快掩饰过去然后大声大了个喷嚏。Isak松了口气，一点点。

Eva的反应比他要糟糕的多-----她偷笑，“Hmm，”她说，“你确定我不能抢走他吗？一晚上也行？”

呕，恶熏。“走开行不。”他可怜地恳求，鼻子都皱成一团。

她大笑就像她本来就是的那个邪恶的人，但是之后她的脸又缓和下来，她又碰碰他的胳膊，他抬头看着她的眼睛。

“你确定一切都好？”她问，嗯好吧，也许她没那么邪恶，虽然爱打听别人的私事，不过Isak知道她是好意。还有Jonas------到现在他仍然站在这里就已经证明了他有多在乎。

这……很好。其实。

他冲Eva微微点头，不确定自己要说些什么，而这似乎很让她满意。

“那就好。”她微笑。

“看！我告诉过你！”Jonas插话，明显现在这场谈话结束了让他舒服多了，“我就说了，我家boy Isak能扛住的。”

恶魔。两个都是，恶魔。

“Okay，你们俩现在能赶快走了吧，”Isak说，越过他们把Jonas挤到走廊外，这样他就可以找到个地方能蜷缩起来然后安息了。“我还有考试。”他们离开时还在笑他，因为很明显他们就是坏人。

Isak祈祷着，至少，他们能保守这些话不让别人知道。

#####

第二天一早，Magnus在走廊见到Isak冲他举起拳头想要和他碰拳，大声喊道，“呜呼～～～～～庆祝一下，bro！”

isak下次会更小心的。

4  
当Magnus走到他们餐桌前坐到他旁边时，Isak有一种奇怪的似曾相识的熟悉感，他嘴里塞着各种食物脸上表情貌似在专心思考着什么。

“So，前些晚上我看gv的时候……”Magnus开始了，当然了，为什么不呢。

“啥？”Isak说，因为他太直了，而且这一定不会发生的，好吗？“为啥？”

Magnus只是耸耸肩然后咽下满嘴的东西，“我好奇嘛！”他说，好像这句话已经解释了一切，“我是说，一开始是个意外，不过大概十分钟之后还没有女孩出现，我就有点无聊了。 ”

Isak叹口气-----等下他要找些时间去重新思考他的整个人生。

“这真的太奇怪了，Magnus，真的。你为啥要告诉我这个？”

Magnus好像有点来劲了，完全没有被Isak的挫败脸影响。典型的Magnus。

“我有几个问题，”他说，Isak垂下头把头在餐桌上撞地梆梆响。

“Magnus，我不会再做这件事了。”

“嗷～～～come on，man，”Magnus朝他哼唧，向他座位又靠近一点，“别这样嘛，我只是在试着，嗯，和你联系更紧密，bro。”

Isak喷了口气。

“我不想你瞒着我这些事，”Magnus说完了，该死的，因为Isak怎么能因为这个还去骂他呢？

这太蠢了，这也太，太蠢了，但是……如果这是Magnus误入歧途的开始，Isak可不打算把他推回去。尽管他可能要这样做，不过他会要一大笔钱在心里治疗上。

这就是Isak要对他的朋友做的。

他叹口气，“我意思是，Okay，Magnus，”他说，“这……没关系的，我猜吧……你想知道什么？”

Magnus咧嘴，“cool！”他说，“所以，舔----”

“不，”Isak说，站起来的太快他膝盖都磕到桌子上了，“不，不，不，不。”

他没有逃跑，因为他比逃跑还有点尊严。

（他完全就是逃跑了。）

\--------------------

+1

“Wow，他俩……声音真大。”

打破沉默的是Eva，好吧，也不算沉默。从Isak房间传来的令人印象深刻的大声呻吟大概已经持续了至少十五分钟，而他们整个小组-----很久之前就不再在抱抱社团的名义下一起玩现在自由选择一起出来-----站在Isak，Eskild，Linn，Noora的厨房里，愣在那儿。

Linn阴险地笑笑，“你们谁知道Isak喝醉的时候是个尖叫狂？”她问，摘掉啤酒上的标签。

果然正在这时，他们听见一声语调特别的呻吟，很明显那是Isak。

“我知道平时那应该就是Even的名字和那些祈祷之类的话，”Noora说，“但是我想这应该是句我从来没听Isak说过的，而且，我和他住一起。”

“我们该走吗？”Mahdi问这房间里的人，“我们应该走，对吧？”

Jonas点点头，“可能吧。”

Chris Berg耸耸肩，很自然地把那个蓝羽毛围脖围在她肩膀上，“我是说，现在这情况如果你们在这的话我会感觉好一点。”她说。

Sana喝着水呛着笑出声。

角落里，Eskild跳坐到厨房台子上，用不知道从什么地方掏出来的锉刀修指甲……“一方面，”他若有所思，“我忍不住觉得自己像个自豪的父亲～”

“Ugh，”Linn无语。

“另一方面，”他继续说，“父亲们通常不会这么享受听他们儿子上床。”

Noora反问，“通常？”

“我说的父亲（father），Noora，”Eskild啧啧道，“不是爹地（daddy）。” \\(//∇//)\

所有人笑起来，有人向Eskild的脑袋扔了一包纸巾，他生气痛呼一声。

又是一阵沉默，这意味着他们都能清晰听见墙的另一边开始了有节奏的响动。

Chris挑挑眉然后用胳膊环着Eva，“有人想打赌他们俩谁在上面吗？”

Eva和Eskild偷偷交换了个秘密的眼神，Jonas则是使劲盯着他的啤酒瓶。

Magnus因为把椅子让给Vilde所以现在坐在地板上，背靠着她的腿，对他们嗤之以鼻。

“我意思是，Even，很明显。”他轻蔑道。

Mahdi皱眉，“为啥很明显？”

“他更大！”

Jonas翻个白眼，“So？”

“这就是规矩，对吧？”

“不，”Eva说，瞟一眼他，“你五岁吗？”

“嗷～～～”Eskild又啧啧，“你这个又蠢可爱的小boy～”

Magnus，像平常一样，看起来真心吃惊然后招来了一大堆鄙视，“啥？”他问，“那是怎么定的？”

Jonas含糊笑道，“我不知道，man，反正肯定不是你说的那样。”

“可能他俩互换，”Mahdi假设。

Magnus歪着头，“他们还能这样？”

“他们当然可以，”Mahdi也不大确定，“可能他们就只是看感觉然后决定谁来。”

“听起来很复杂。”

Mahdi不屑，“所有事对你来说都很复杂，傻吊。”

“You guys！”Vilde插话，她的声音不稳而且在这场谈话中让人非常不舒服，“我不觉得这和我们有关，可能我们就应该开个party？”

又蜜汁沉默，另一声强有力的声音打破沉默，Even，这次。

“我不知道，”Eskild耸耸肩，“我感觉现在有点投入这件事了。”

Mahdi犹豫着点点头表示同意，“Yeah，我是说……我们都已经听到这里了。”

“Dude，”Jonas说。

“干嘛？我想看看怎么结束。”

“我们知道这怎么结束！”

ChrisBerg打断他们，“You guys，我觉得现在结束了。”

现在应该确信了，呻吟声-----撞击墙的梆的一声----甚至更大声了，不知怎么，他们很明显在继续，他俩快要临近高潮了，Isak喘息着的那声“Even！”将会在今天在座所有人的脑海中回响几个月了。

然后终于，安静下来了。

“我不知道你们怎么想，”Jonas在片刻沉默后说，看起来很烦，“但是我打算假装这事儿从没发生过。”

“对我来说没问题，”Eva耸耸肩，Vilde赶快点头。

Magnus歪着头向后看Vilde的眼睛，“你觉得我们该试试屁股什么的吗？”他问，声音大到足够屋里所有人听见。

她尖叫一声，然后使劲打了下他的头。

“对不起！”Magnus痛呼，想让自己远离这场暴力，“只是他们在里面听起来真的很爽。”

Eva叹了口气，“确实，难道不是吗……”

Jonas摇摇头抬起脚，“我差不多受够了这些，”他声明，“我们该走了。”

他们都站起来，穿上鞋拿起他们的东西，犹豫着不弄出太大声音。真正的安静现在似乎很宝贵。

他们走出门，Magnus转身面向大家。

“现在我有点性奋很奇怪吗？”

“闭嘴！Magnus！”

##########

Isak，穿戴整齐的，把耳朵贴在房间门上听着他生命的叹息。

Even，同样穿戴整齐的，躺在Isak的床上冲他迷人地笑，“他们走了吗？”他问。

“应该走了。”

“刚才算是一场非常精彩的表演，”Even说，歪着脑袋抵着墙露齿笑，“你考虑过你的演艺生涯吗？”

Isak做个鬼脸，“我不会叫这个叫表演，”他说。

“Hmm，”Even哼哼，“好吧，可能不算是表演。有在镜头前另一种不同的表演，也许……”

Isak知道他肯定脸红了，他翻了个白眼想转把注意力从他脸颊上的热度转移，“闭嘴，”他说，这不算是他最机智的回答，他承认。

“Mmm，你肯定会出名的。”

“我只是想他们停止再问我关于……我们俩做什么，”Isak低声说，随意的躺在Even旁边，“这不关他们事儿。”

Even笑着看他，“嗷～～他们只是想确定我对你好，”他说，轻拍Isak的小脑袋，“这还挺萌的。”

“嘁，”Isak嫌弃道，“相信我，这很诡异。”

Even安静了一会儿，他的脸的棱角也变得柔和下来，这让Isak的内心颤动-------这种“我的天，他真的喜欢我”的感觉让他的血液的燃烧起来。一只手就放在Isak的脸上，Even修长的手指甜蜜地缠着Isak的头发转圈圈。

“现在他们终于走了，”Even说，目光落在Isak的唇瓣上，好像它们不能抵抗，“你说我们在这儿做点奇怪的事怎么样？”

不知怎么的，这居然没有毁掉这气氛，Isak决定就随感觉了，他感觉到眼皮被遮住，脉搏也变快了，“Mm，”他说，在Even的手摸索到他腰上的时候他湿湿嘴唇，“不去管你刚才那句话，我想我会的。”

“对我来说真好，”Even咕哝，在他的吻落下之前。

**Author's Note:**

> 水平有限，希望大家看的开心(^з^)


End file.
